


In Which There is a Burnt Cake, and Tony is Bouncy

by allofthefandoms



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Steve is adorable, Tony is giddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to bake Tony a cake.  Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which There is a Burnt Cake, and Tony is Bouncy

**Author's Note:**

> An excelent RP spwaned this, so I wrote it up. It's just a drabble, but I've been lax with my writing recently. Enjoy!

Today was the day that Steve hadn't prepared for so well at all-- Tony Stark's birthday. Sure, they were still just teammates, even friends, but he still had to do something. And so he had spent all of that morning attempting to bake a cake, but unfortunately, he really had no idea what he was doing. He had gotten instructions from JARVIS, but he wasn't too great at following them. First, he had messed up the batter, and he couldn't figure out how to use an electric whisk, so after attempting for a few moments, he did it the old fashioned way. That ended up with batter everywhere but the bowl, and by the time he actually managed to get some of it in the oven, the kitchen was already a mess, and so was he. Steve wiped his hands off on his apron and, to nobody's surprise, he had to pull out the cake at the last second as most of it was burnt to a crisp-- just as Tony walked in, too. Just his luck. Tony took in the sight of a batter splattered Steve, and felt his heart give a little twitch of happiness. Steve looked utterly charming, even though he was slightly singed and smelling of oversweet dough, but Tony should have known that Steve would look cute covered in blood and holding a severed arm in his mouth.

Steve sighed dejectedly, placing the entirely burnt cake on the stove. He had wanted to do something special for Tony, to show how much he cared for and appreciated him despite their many disputes, but he had somehow managed to mess it all up. "I thought you deserved something nice, but..."

"Aww..." Tony smiled, grabbing a pair of oven mitts to help Steve throw the unsalvagable cake away. "It's the thought that counts. And consider this a delicious thought-cake." He wrinkled his face when he saw Steve's ragged and cake batter covered clothes.

"You know what?" Tony said with a grin. "If you want to give me something nice, let me take you to my tailor Franco and get you a real suit. I am not letting you wear your army greens to my birthday party, even if they do make you look stunning. JARVIS, send one of the bots to clean this up will you?" When Steve hesitated, Tony turned back.

"You are coming, aren't you?"

Steve smiled a bit, though he was still visibly disappointed in himself. He could usually do anything, but Tony's kitchen was thoroughly confusing and he had no idea how to work a damned thing. "I like my army uniform," he insisted, though he supposed if he wore those to a party, there was a chance they could get ruined. Not that he couldn't get another one, but he loved the one he had now. He hesitated for a second-- he could clean this up all on his own, it was his mess-- but then followed after Tony. "Do I really need a suit?"

Tony turned and took a deep breath. "I'd like you to be my date tonight." The words were slightly hurried, but that was the only hint of nerves Tony showed outwardly. Inside though, Tony was all butterflies and nervous fire. "And I'd like to buy you a suit, if you'd come with me." Steve froze, the words stunning him, before a large smile spread across his face and he looked down a bit timidly. Tony had just asked him to be his date for his party. "You're buying me a suit for your birthday?" Steve asked, looking back up with a hint of a playful smile.

"That's the idea." Tony said with a half grin. "I also want to take you out a date."

"I feel as if I have no choice in the whole suit thing, but as for the date... I'd be more than glad to." Steve ran a hand through his hair, a bit shy-- after all, he had never actually been on a date before. Tony tried really hard not to bounce, and it turned into more of a wiggle.

"No you don't have any say in the suit. I won't have you looking anything but your best." Tony reached for Steve's hands and then jerked away, not sure if Steve wanted him to hold his hand. Instead, he just tucked it against his leg, looking at Steve with amazment.

"Can't believe that worked..." Tony whispered, the silly smile not leaving his face. "Just can't believe it..." Tony grabbed Steve's hand, fighting the urge to skip like a lovesick child.

"Well, this doesn't count, not unless there is dancing. There can be dancing, if you want. I know you were supposed to go dancing with Peggy, so maybe it's not a good idea? But we should. Sometime, I mean, maybe not tonight, but sometime." Tony knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop his mouth. Rambling was what he did when he was nervous. It had always been that way. He and Steve wandered into the garage, where Happy was waiting with a knowing smile that went over Tony's head, so wrapped in the warmth he cupped in his hand. Steve couldn't even bring himself to be too sad about Peggy when she was brought up, too blinded by the happiness brought to him by Tony. He used his free hand to wipe some batter off of his cheek-- he had thankfully managed to avoid getting much of anything on himself, using the mixing bowl as a shield when things had gone awry, and he gave Happy a small smile when they stepped into the garage. "I'm probably an awful dancer, anyway."

"You're not awful at anything," Tony said, snuggling against Steve's warm body. "Well, maybe making cakes, but I am sure you'd be a wonderful dancer. There should be a change of clothes at your feet. You should get out of that before the cake dries on you." Tony, despite his urge to watch, rolled up the tinted divider. When it was about shoulder high, Tony paused, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Steve's temple.

"Thank you."


End file.
